If This Isn't Love!
by jAYNEll lOVE
Summary: -Sequel to Does Love Really Exist? What happens after Seth leaves, what will Ali do without him. The struggles of this new couple as they face the reality of becoming parents of supernatural children. If this isn't love they don't know what is.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As I looked at the love of my life on the right, and our children on the left, I can't help but think, how lucky I am to have them in my life. Nothing, not even these idiots in front of us will stand in my way of keeping my family safe. I licked Ali once before turning my attention to the people who tried to tear my life apart. Well now it's my turn.

Chapter 1 – Remorse

I can hardly believe myself right now. I kissed her and left.

To tell you the truth I had no idea were I was going just wandering hoping I could make sense of the confusion of thoughts in my head. Yet all I could think of was the fact that I left her.

I left her knowing she was pregnant and I didn't tell her. I left her knowing that it wasn't a baby she was having, but a pup. Another reason why coming into her life was a mistake, I mean come on how many people go around saying in with puppies instead of I'm with child. It's just wrong.

I was the reason for everything that is going on in her life now, and for once I just couldn't stand by and let myself think it was okay anymore, I had to separate us no matter how much it hurt.

The blur of trees surprised me I don't even know when I started running but I knew where I was going for once and it made me smile. It seemed like lately I was going around in no direction just going with the flow of things. But I'm a father now, I have to have a reign on things.

I ran to my father's grave because one thing was for sure, he warned me this would happen, he was the one person who knew my destiny.

He told me constantly that Leah and I were special. Of course at the time I thought that by special he meant that she'd be the first girl in the pack and I'd be the last one to imprint from out pack.

Now that I think about it different sis the word he should have used. I was different and boy did I know it.

I finally made it and I knelt down and cried. I wasn't even sure what I was crying about anymore, but everything that has happened since Ali moved just crashed on me and now seemed like the perfect time to let it out.

I guess the wolf had other plans. My wolf, who even though he lived inside of me. Felt like a totally different personality to me. It was almost like he was my alter ego.

Right now my alter ego was shouting at me to suck it up and help our mate. He was excited and proud of Ali for being able to carry the pups and thought I was stupid not to feel the same. The problem was I couldn't shake of the feeling that something bad was going happen and it had to do with Ali and possibly the pups.

I was concerned from the start. When she told me that I was a lone wolf I knew that she had to be pregnant, and I could smell the difference in her blood. Her body was already planning ahead of herself for the pups.

I remembered the day me dad told me the story of the love wolf.

"Seth, we are the many generations that have the wolf gene, but we are not actually wolves. We could have been eagles or dolphins for that mater. There are people out there Seth, and I'm not talking about the children of the moon, but people who are really descendents from Wolves. They can't control when the change comes, it's not when they get angry but when there body feels it's ready for it when they change." He said while slipping a fish into the pan.

"They have the personalities of real wolves living inside of them and when they come out it may not be a pretty sight. It all depends on how much the wolf controls them. Eventually the more experience you have the more you and the wolf will fit together like puzzle pieces, perfect matches."

"The first complete change usually comes when they find their mate. They don't imprint, but you find things you like about them until your bond with them is as strong as and imprinting bond. Legend says that each generation will have a lone wolf. They come from a special family and are the last to find happiness. They will change and leave the pack to have their own. They don't patrol or protect the people of the city, but the people in the pack."

He flipped the fish over. "They almost never have actual wolves in their pack, they have the people they are closest with and care the most about. They will be very important one day and will save many lives. The first day the lone wolf and the mate interacts, well in things you definitely shouldn't do, the mate gets pregnant, no matter what they try to do to protect themselves. As long as she can carry she will conceive pups."

He finished the story the same time he finished his fish fry.

Well boy wasn't I living the dream. The moment I set eyes on Ali I knew we had something special. We never really imprinted, instead we mated and now she was pregnant. She was suppose to go to school, do something with her life, not be secluded to a life confined with secrets. We were suppose to be normal, something I haven't been for about 17 years.

I guess I still felt like myself, but now that I knew for sure what was going on I could really sense him now. He tells me what I should do, and he feels like I trap him too much. When he thinks he knows what to do he begs me to let him out, just like the day the ghost goddess took over Ali's body.

It was hard phasing because for once I wasn't phasing, I was changing into the wolf. I knew I would have to work on that, I if needed to change quickly I wanted to have the confidence to know that I could do it. It was going to take some getting used to but it had to happen if I wanted to protect my family.

I'm not sure how long I was here, but the tears stopped almost as quickly as they had come, now my head was resting on the tombstone. I wondered what I should do now, I wanted some more answers, why would I be important, what was the point of me being a lone wolf.

I was so lost in thought I almost didn't notice a little person come and sit in my lap. Almost.

My wolf sighed happily that she was in my arms and safe. I wrapped my arms around my mate and absentmindedly rubbed her tummy. I wondered how many pups we were having. I kissed her cheek. "What are you ding here Ali, you should be resting?" I said but not so ready to let go if she decided to go back and rest.

"Well," she replied as if nothing crazy has happened in the past hour or so. " I can't rest when I'm worried about you, or our pups that I have to take care of, or when your crying your eyes out and the only blood source I have on this earth left me in a house of people I met a day ago when he knows I have abandonment issues!" she finished with a giving me a glare.

I couldn't help the chuckle that left me lips as she was trying so hard to be mad, but looked more like a kitten imitating a lion, she couldn't pull it off.

Her words actually processed in my brain as I realized what she said. The chuckling stopped and the color drained from my face. My heart was beating out of my chest I was surprised she didn't hear it. "How did you find out?" I asked. "She shrugged again. "I have a little bump in my perfectly toned body and trust that scared the daylight out of me, I thought I was getting fat. Also we didn't use protection, and well the easiest and most simple way I found out was that you're dad told me." She said.

"M-my dad…t-told you?" I stuttered feeling a little scared as to how he managed that. She smiled and taped her head. "Necromancer remember?" I nodded. Dang this is soo, the longest day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What's Up Dad?

"Yeah, well we talked for a while, he told me a lot of important things you thought was okay to keep from me, like that fact that I am pregnant. Gosh I can't get over it, its a lot take in, I'm just 16 anyway I like him he's nice and he reminds me of you."

I smiled at that, everyone loved Ali, I mean what's not to love, and the fact that my dad and her got along without my help made me happier. She continued, " He said that you were here crying your eyes out, and I was all like no not his pretty eyes, and he was like yep those eyes, you better go over there and help him out, and I was all like okay maybe I can get him to come back and we walked here and then yeah."

I laughed at that, she knew just what to do to make everything better. That's when I knew we could do this. "Okay, I'll come back, but on one condition, you live with me." I said while nuzzling her neck.

She mumbled whatever as I kissed her neck and continued to suck and nibble until I marked her making it clear that she was mine. "Seth." She whispered pulling back a bit. I was surprised she never pulls back.

"Seth I came to get you back not to do this in front of your dad." She whispered in my ear. I sat up, "He's here." I asked nervous and excited at the same time. She nodded. I looked around trying to see of I could find where he was. "Oh, umm hey dad. What's up?" I said. She pointed to the top of the tombstone. "He's sitting right there." She whispered again. She looked at where I guess my dad was sitting and she laughed nice and hard.

My wolf howled in pleasure at the sound of her laugh and I smiled. "What's the joke I want to laugh." I asked tickling her a bit. "Okay goodness, no need to bring out the ticklers." She said swatting my hands. "He said you did well son, but you might want to back of a bit, I mean she's already pregnant what else do you want." I laughed along with her.

"So it's true you can talk to ghosts." I said smiling at her. She nodded and replied, "I can also talk to humans, wolves and vampires, isn't it fascinating." She said sarcastically and I gave her a look. "Kidding." She said ducking away from my ticklers.

"Can I ask my dad some questions?" I asked her, she simply nodded getting in the mood for business. "Everything you told me before still applies right, I really am the lone wolf?" I asked. Ali nodded "I'm proud of you son, you still remember our talk, and you paid good enough attention to know everything needed to keep yourself in check and not as confused." Ali ruffled my hair.

"Your wolf is an important part of you, don't take advantage of it, because there may come a day that he'll want revenge and won't help you out, so lay down some restrictions but when he knows best let him/" Ali continued. I nodded, I could do that I could understand him already how hard could it be.

I was glad I paid attention, now I saved Ali the trouble of translating a bunch of random things that I already know. I really didn't want to ask the next question. I knew it would probably be bad, and Ali could hold back from me. You need to do this though, The wolf stated. I nodded mentally to him and took a deep breath.

"Dad, what about Ali?" I whispered. She froze and gulped. The wolf whined. I really needed to get him a name, calling my wolf, the wolf was seriously getting annoying. I was anxious, what could my dad be saying, why was she holding out from me? I rubbed her tummy in a way that I could only hope as soothingly. "No!" she gasped.

Oh my gosh what is my dad saying. "Ali honey I need to know if were going to get through this." I said in what I hope was a calm voice. She looked into space. "The mates of Lone wolves hardly survive. The process of birthing pups is long and difficult. The more there are the more difficult it gets. They will not be born as actual wolves Seth, but from the second they're born they will be different.

"They wont be like you, in a pack until they turn into the lone wolf. They will have growth spurts, go through puberty at the age of 10, and craziness like that. While most of us phase when were near vampires they could get there first change as early as 15. Most lone wolves don't change until early 20's."

"well that may be true, as pups in the womb they change many times. Yes change as in turn from baby to wolf. They do this naturally to get used to their new nature. That's the part many mates don't survive through. The pups will only want to be breast fed, and wont drink formulated milk. She'll need as much blood and milk as possible Seth so don't leave her for too long. She is your beta by default Seth being your mate and all, you have to take her thoughts into account also. You guys can make it through this I know you can."

Ali sighed, I could tell she was tired and my wolf whined because we didn't notice it earlier, "Thanks dad." I whispered before picking Ali up and walking. There's one person I need to see before we went home. When I looked down, Ali was already sleeping in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Surprise Attack

I didn't want to face the Cullen's right now, but if anybody new something about delivering mythical babies it would be Carlisle and maybe even Edward.

I walked in and no one was to be found. I sat down Ali on the sofa in the living room and walked upstairs. I went to Carlisle's study and I knocked on the door. He told me to come in and I timidly opened the door. He motioned for me to have a seat. I did, he set down the book he was reading. It was probably one on some lousy human disease.

"Whatever is the matter Seth, I'm glad to see you're back and okay." Carlisle said. I nodded, "It's a good thing Ali found me, I'm a mess whenever she's not around, Actually it was Ali I wanted to talk about. I'm sure Edwards told you she's pregnant."

Carlisle gasped, "or not." I muttered, "Seth, how could you be so irresponsible, I thought you knew better than that, how many times must I tell people to take precautions." Carlisle lectured. " Even if I tried Carlisle, it wouldn't have worked, I'm not the same anymore, and my mate was based if a checklist I made, and as long as she can carry these, these, pups I will call my children she will always get pregnant." I fumed.

Carlisle looked at me with curiosity. "I'm sorry Seth, Why don't I get the story from the beginning." I ended up venting to him and told him everything that has happened to me since Ali moved. When I was finished with that we talked about many of the things we would have to prepare for. "We can see when she looks ready if we can get an ultrasound on the pups but remember you'll need to give a cup a day in order to keep her chances of surviving up." Carlisle said. I nodded,

I heard a crash from downstairs. "Dang it Emmett, Esme is going to kill him, how many times do we have to tell him not to wrestle in the house." Carlisle muttered. I laughed we walked out of the office and were heading to see what the commotion was about when I heard a blood curling scream.

The wolf barked and growled, it took me a second to realize it was Ali that screamed. I ran down the steps and faced a group of vampires and werewolves gathered around a wall. Edward's piano was broken and so was a lot of the wooden furniture. Edward and Esme were not going to be happy about this.

I pushed through the crowd to see a sagging tired Ali being chocked by an angry Luther. The wolf was furious and my breathing was getting heavy. I felt the change coming as my wolf yelled at me to protect our mate. I couldn't move though, I knew Luther was practically my nephew but any more force and he would be killing my mate, and our pups. Now I wanted nothing but to rip him to pieces.

Ali was sobbing now, one hand was scratching Luther's arms, the other was around her stomach. The wolf and I could tell she cared for our pups. She met my eyes and hers widened in shock.

"Seth, Seth calm down." She barely chocked out thanks to Luther. His dumb behind decided to voice his thoughts now. "Don't talk to my uncle Seth you worthless piece of trash!" he said in her face. Ooh, I was so going to kill him, how dare he talk about Ali like that. The wolf begged to be let out, and I was going to let him.

I got down ready to change when Ali turned and looked at me again. "Papi, it's okay, you need to calm down." The wolf perked up. She wasn't talking to me, but to the wolf. Papi listened and backed off a bit. "Good job Papi, I need you to let Seth take over for a bit, I'm okay, there okay everyone's okay." She managed to say.

Papi whined in protest, he wanted to rip Luther apart for hurting her, for hurting her, for laying a hand on the one thing he loved. "And I love you too, but Seth would be best for this situation don't you think, he can talk this out and violence is not the best answer. Besides if we had you in here everyone would be jealous."

Papi huffed but backed off completely happy to know that she loved him. I felt in charge of my own body again, and Ali sighed in relief. I made my way towards Luther ready to pull him off of her and pummel him to a pulp.

"No Seth stop.!" She said in a calm but scary voice that was almost hypnotic. I had no choice but to listen. I had fallen completely under her spell. "Everyone needs to back up except for Luther."

Everyone listened and took steps back. We were about 2 yards away, not that far, not that close. She put her attention to Luther, and said "You big dummy put me down this instant." And even though it sounded like something a four year old would say it worked. He put her down and with one look he moved back until he was even with the rest of us.

I couldn't take it any more, I ran towards her and scooped her up in my arms. She snapped her fingers and everybody were themselves again. I looked at her "Are you okay baby?" She looked at me, and I stared waiting for her to answer. "Are you okay, Ali baby what's wrong?" she looked at me and laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you were talking to me or our children," I spun her around and kissed her, my Ali was okay, Luther not so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Knuckle sandwich

"Actually Seth, I'm worried about the babies, they're so tiny what if they didn't make it." Ali said into my neck. Our pups had a chance of dying. One of the things that Ali loved was put at risk. I sat her down on the unbroken furniture and kissed her lips then her stomach. Was it me or did it just get bigger.

I shook my head and then I remembered who started this all. "What in the world is wrong with you Luther?" I asked – Papi was fighting hard to get out, to rip Luther to pieces. If someone pushes me I might just let him.

"No Papi, not yet, not now." Ali said struggling to get up from the seat, she wanted to hold me back. Make sure she's okay Papi ordered. I grabbed her out reached hand , and easily picked her up and laid her on a sofa across the room.

I raised her shirt and many bruises were visible. None of her bones were broken thank her goddess but she was looking bad. Someone gasped as I continued to watch Ali's body turn black and blue before my eyes. She had some cuts but those healed quickly.

I put my head to her stomach trying to hear a heartbeat, but it was to early for that. Even if she was going faster than regular women would, she still wasn't far enough. I put my face by her neck and thankfully I could still smell the change in her blood. There was nothing Carlisle could really do and Ali insisted she was fine, only worried about the babies. Esme shot a look at Jake, Nessie and Luther then she said "You guys are paying for all of this, refurnish everything you broke. Now you guys go do something while I make Ali something to eat.

Ali was going to protest but Esme insisted that the babies were probably hungry. I kind of felt bad now that I brought Ali to the one place where everyone wanted a child. Oh well, I had other things to deal with. "Luther may I speak to you outside please." Luther Nessie Jake and Edward walked outside with me.

Nessie and Jake flanked their son, Edward stood on the side and I faced them. Both Papi and I had intentions of tipping him apart. "What in the world happened?" I shouted my patience wearing thin. It must have been obvious because Edward decided to tell the story. It would be easier for him, since he is a mind reader and all.

"Nessie, Jake and Luther came over a little bit after you started to talk with Carlisle. They sat down with Bella and I. Nessie asked how you and Ali were doing. I told them about the attack with Brian and how she turned into a vampire. They asked if you had finally imprinted on her and we told them that you did." Edward began.

Papi and I interrupted. "Mated, we mated." Edward nodded "Well when I was about to tell them how you left her Luther got up and said he was going to watch TV. He walked into the living room as Bella continued to talk to Nessie. He was thinking about the vampires like Brian when he saw her." Edward closed his eyes tight and pinched his nose. It made it seem like telling the story was giving him a headache. He gave me a look that said tell me about it.

"He though she was like Brian, even though she doesn't have the tattoos she still smells like them. She was sleeping so he knew she wasn't like us. He thought about how proud everyone would be knowing that he caught one of the bad vamps that threatened your impri - I mean mate. Before I could tell him to stop he picked her up and threw her. She went through furniture breaking my piano and even part of the wall. I ran to the room but I was to shocked to move. I thought she was dead but she got up."

"She was confused. She never met Luther so she didn't know who he was or why he was trying to hurt her. A ghost showed up and was trying to help her. She tried to summon it but Luther already picked her up by her throat." He continued as my rage got worse.

"She begged him to stop. That she didn't know him and that she was pregnant. But he, he wasn't in control Seth. He … he , oh dear god." Edward couldn't continue.

"What did he do?" I snarled. I crossed the invisible line between us and took Luther's head into my arms. I twisted and turned until I finally put him in a chocker hold. Edward looked at me, the pain in his eyes were so deep I knew if I could I would swim in them. What did he do? I asked him mentally. Edward closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "He began to punch her stomach Seth. He wanted to kill them then kill her." Edward barely whispered.

"But She wasn't having that. She tried to protect them. She said that you wanted nothing more in the world but to be married and have a bunch of children running around. You told her it was one of the only things you wanted out of life and she said she couldn't disapoint you. She said she had to make it and make you happy."

I gasped as I felt a tear drop. She remembered that day in the cave. It felt so long ago. Now she was pregnant and she knew that would make me happy, but was she really happy.

Edward nodded to me as he continued. "She asked the ghost what to do but Luther punched one of the arms that were around her stomach and she screamed. That's when I moved again, when I felt like I was in charge of my own body again. The rest of the family and I came into the living room just as you did. That's the whole story." Edward finished. Luther gasped for air as he chocked out. "I'm sorry Uncle Seth, I really am." I let go of him and pushed him to the ground.

I remembered what Ali said. Sphynx had told her that Luther was important. I don't think that anything important or useful would come out of me killing him. "It's not me that you have to apologize to/" I said as I turned around and went back inside. I smiled at the plan I had in my head as I went to the kitchen to check on Ali.

Ali was sitting at the table eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She had two left on the plate, one was in one hand the other hand rested on her stomach. I smiled at the thought of her being a mother to our children but as I thought about earlier I had to know. Was she really happy/ I guess I'd just have to ask.

She looked better, laughing with Esme over something while chomping on the sandwich. The bruises were gone, but her stomach was bigger. It wasn't defined enough to know she was pregnant, she just looked bigger than normal even though her looks didn't matter to me, she was always beautiful.

I walked over to her and took on of the sandwiches on her plate. "Hey!" she exclaimed while swatting at my hand. "Hey, what you doing?" I asked in a sing songy voice. She smirked, "You know what I meant, I have to feed our kids remember, that means you can't steal my food anymore." She said before taking a sip of her milk. " You have to drink more Mami." I said in what I hoped was an encouraging voice. She sighed " I know it's just that nothing taste good anymore since I had a sip of you. " she replied with a wink.

I laughed "Okay how about we go get a milkshake instead so you can get your serving of milk for today then we head to my place for your serving of me." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She giggled and nodded her head so fast I thought it would come off. "Well go get ready so we can go. " I said while helping her off the stool.

"Oh no you don't !" Alice said popping out of nowhere. "Dude how does she do that? "I asked jasper. "I have no idea, I think she has a personal radar for anything that has to do with clothes." He replied with a perplexed look on his face.

"I refuse to let my Ali leave looking like that, I won't let you either Seth. Let's go!" the pixie said in a tone that scared me. "Ugh fine Alice but nothing over the top, were just getting milkshakes!" I whined. She dismissed me with a wave of her hand. I went to my room to get ready. Yes I know it seems like I have a room at every hose I visit. What can I say I'm a force of nature that people got so used to having around that they gave me a room. Alice made sure she got a decent sized closet too. I took a shower and changed into jeans, a gray fitted long sleeve shirt, and gray and white shoes. I sprayed my cologne and went downstairs.

I finished Ali's last sandwich and drank her milk. Then I began to wash the dishes. Nessie, Jake and Luther were already working on fixing the living. They cleaned all the dust and things of that sort so it could be presentable for when they bring in the stuff to replace anything broken.

Esme came in and saw me. "Oh honey you don't have to do that." She said. Honestly I loved Esme, she was my favorite female vampire. Rose is always calling me a dog, Alice is always dressing me up and once she tricked me into entering a male model competition. It took me weeks to avoid all of the male models in the area from harassing me. One even got my number, he called so many times I had to change my number. Bella's okay but the whole thing with Jake and her left me a wee but uncomfortable and afraid to become to close to her. Esme was sweet and loving, how could someone not love her. I hated Leah for being mean to her before.

"It's okay Esme, besides this is Ali and my mess, you guys don't dirty dishes so you shouldn't have to wash them." She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back until I saw the happiness in her eyes fade to pity. I sighed "What happened now?" I asked slightly devastated that so much bad things could have happened in one day.

She gave me a hug and then held me at arm's length. "I'm sorry honey, I see how happy she makes you and I haven't seen you so happy in a while. I missed the happy Seth that loved my food." I smiled as I remembered the French toast she used to make for breakfast. "Seth, she ate 18 sandwiches, 18!" I gasped, how many pups will she have if she is hardly full with 18 of Esme PB&J sandwiches.

"Real wolves tend to have about 3-6 pups per liter. If they all survive Seth this is going to be a difficult pregnancy, will she be okay with 6 pups inside her." Esme asked me worriedly. I shook my head, " I don't know." I whispered. Esme kissed my cheek and patted my shoulder just as Ali walked in. "Ready!" she said excitedly. "Yeah!" I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

2 weeks had passed since the day we learned Ali was pregnant. A lot has happened. Everyday Ali's stomach got bigger and bigger. She alternates between milkshakes and blood, but she always has one every day. I also have been practicing my change, it is coming faster and faster with every try. Let me recap these 2 weeks for you.

Monday – Luther attacked Ali and I began to worry how many pups we were actually having. That is the day I dropped out of the pack explaining to Jake that I was the lone wolf and I couldn't continue to patrol with them, I had new responsibilities now.

Tuesday- We visited my mom and Aunt Jay to tell them we were expecting. They blew up on us shouting at the top of their lungs about how irresponsible we were but once we told them that Ali was a vampire they totally understood. They weren't exactly thrilled but they let it slide.

Wednesday – Luther apologized to Ali in Esme's refurnished living room. Ali forgave him of course sometimes I think she's become a little too nice. He asked to touch her stomach to apologize to the babies and something happened. I was going to kill him but Ali reassured me it was fine. That it was a good connection that happened. Whatever.

Thursday – Ali suffered her first shopping spree with Alice. The girls were gone the whole day while the boys had wrestling matches. All in all it was a good day.

Friday – Ali got an invitation to the House of Sprite. It was the school that Brian attended before we killed him.

Saturday – Ali called the school and gave them a very good lecture that consisted of a lot of curse words. Don't worry I covered the baby's ears by putting my hands on each side of her stomach.

Sunday – We went to church. Sphynx appears in the form of the Virgin Mary to humans so Ali decided that we should go. It was a right of passage she said so now church is a mandatory thing.

Monday – Carlisle measured Ali and she was about the size of a four and a half month pregnant women. Carlisle is confused because he still can't get a visual of them on ultra sound machine. If her growth continues at this rate them if she gave birth at 9 months we had until next week. I doubt that she will though and I estimated 3 pups are inside Ali while Esme guessed 4.

Tuesday – I went shopping with Edward for the big surprise I had prepared for Ali. She went to the school on the Rez and explained to the principle that she was being home schooled because she was pregnant. I went before her and told Ms. Flocks that I was to smart for this school and was leaving to find a better school. Unless we planned on attending Cullen high I doubt either of us are going to continue to get an education.

Wednesday – I took Ali out to our cave. There we talked, ate, kissed a little and then I proposed. I got rejected.

Thursday – Ali avoided me at all costs while I tired to figure out what I did wrong.

Friday – Luther and Ali went out to the movies to watch some movie about talking toys.

Saturday – Ali and Esme worked on the garden Esme's starting. She wants preety flowers in her yard not just the trees that are around town.

Sunday – We went to church but Ali and I didn't sit next to each other like we used to.

Now it's Monday again and Ali looks 9 month's pregnant but it's not time yet. I can't take it anymore, if Ali doesn't talk to me soon I might just go insane. Ali and I have been living at the Cullen's because she likes it here. She say's this is the closest to family she has ever had. She moved out of my room on Wednesday and now she has her own room. She is seriously taking this too far.

I walked across the hall to her room and walked in. Ali was lying on her side with her shirt pushed up so her stomach was out. Luther was rubbing oil on her stomach while they talked. They laughed. They looked happy. So Ali was avoiding me to be with a boy who nearly killed our babies. I wanted to rip his arm off but if this is what she wants then she can have it. If she'd rather spend her life with Luther than me so be it. I mumbled sorry when Ali finally noticed I was in the room and walked out of her room quickly slamming the door as hard as I dared.

I walked out of the house. I could hear Ali shuffling fixing to come after me so I picked up the pace. I ran into the forest, stripped and changed. All my practice paid off because I changed in no time. I surrendered to Papi and let him have his fun. He ran around with no direction till the sunset.

Still in my wolf form I went to my apartment. I stayed deep enough in the forest so no one could see me. I changed back, put on my clothes and went inside my apartment. I took a shower and put on boxers. I crawled onto the bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep thinking about how much Ali had changed. Thinking about how I thought she loved me.


End file.
